The boy with the blindfold
by flipfloppandas
Summary: Shortly before Vegeta came to Earth, he gave birth to a child. Years later when he and his son's paths collide for a short period of time, Vegeta realizes that he must save his son from the terrible abuse he had been forced to endure. Now, with the help of Goku, he must travel across space to the boys adoptive planet and rescue him before it's too late. I'm bad at summaries :P
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of the character's except for Chill and all the other people from Tenemareen.

Summary: _Shortly before Vegeta came to Earth, he gave birth to a child. Years later when he and his son's paths collide for a short period of time, Vegeta realizes that he must save his son from the terrible abuse he had been forced to endure. Now, with the help of Goku, he must travel across space to the boys adoptive planet and rescue him before it's too late. I'm bad at summaries :P_

Warning:_ Rated M for language, abuse, rape, mpreg, etc. _

This is NOT a Goku/Vegeta fanfiction. Sorry, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.

The boy with the blindfold

Prologue: _A child born in darkness._

Vegeta's eyes flickered open as the sounds of soft wailing broke through his ears. He ignored it and looked at his surroundings. He was on a bed in a room. The room itself was large but rather empty, the walls were light silver, and across the room was a door, and there was another door to his left. He couldn't remember where he was and his head was still throbbing from the rude awakening. Just when he closed his eyes, the noise sounded again.  
_'Ugh what the hell is making that damn noise?!'_ he growled to himself. He rubbed the blurriness from his eyes as he turned his head to the side. He looked confused at the cradle that stood next to him. He hadn't noticed it earlier.  
_'Why in the hell is that in here… oh,'_ he thought as realization of the past few months set in. He had severe nausea for a few weeks, not long after he finished a particularly painful heat which Frieza, ever so kindly helped him endure. Not that cared anymore, over the years he had grown used to Frieza's sick, perverted ways. Anyways he had been sick all morning and all night which was strange, considering that he, being a saiyan, rarely got sick, and if he did, the symptoms would be far more severe than this. Though to be safe, he asked Nappa about it, for Raditz had just left a few months ago for his year long journey to the planet Earth to retrieve his younger saiyan brother. Nappa hadn't a clue what was the problem, so Vegeta ignore it.  
The problem escalated to the point in which he got painful cramps that lasted for hours on end. Unable to train and eat, he grew angry for he didn't even know what the problem was. Not long after that he had terrible diarrhea. As embarrassing as it was, he still consulted Nappa again to see if he could now recognize it as a saiyan-related disease he might have now that the symptoms were more severe. Once Vegeta finished however, Nappa paled.  
"What Nappa? Do you know what's wrong with me or not?" Vegeta snapped at his caretaker.  
"Well I-I have a t-theory, but I didn't think it was still possible…" Nappa said looking away.  
"What? Tell me damn it!"  
"W-well," Nappa said, looking away from the prince, "a long time ago on Planet Vegeta, we had a terrible plague that threatened the survival of the saiyan race. Since saiyan males have a better immune system, the majority of our men survived, though nearly all of our females were wiped out.  
"As time went by, the few females that did survive were having a hard time conceiving and carrying the child to full term, or even surviving the pregnancy as their bodies had been permanently weakened by the plague. Our race was dying out, so," Nappa paused, "the saiyan males evolved to have children."  
Vegeta looked wide-eyed at Nappa, why the hell hadn't he known this?  
"After our numbers came back up we didn't need to have male pregnancies anymore, so the ability for them to have children died out. Though I guess it didn't die out completely…" Nappa muttered.  
"Nappa, where are you going with this?" Vegeta said looking at the floor.  
"I-I think you're pregnant Prince, Vegeta…"

"Uh my prince…?" Nappa asked as he leaned towards the door.  
"How long will this pregnancy be?" Vegeta asked finally, not moving his eyes from the spot on the floor.  
"When was your last heat?"  
"A month and a half ago."  
"Well I'm not sure how long this brat will be in there considering his changeling blood, or even if it's possible to for the child to be carried full term, though a saiyan pregnancy is around seven months."  
_'Nearly five months before this thing is here, and were not even sure if it will come sooner or later than that! What the hell, this happening so fucking quick!'  
_"Can I still fight?" Vegeta asked finally.  
"A saiyan stomach turns hard and acts as shield so a pregnant female _or _male can still fight while the baby grows and develops. The stomach is designed to protect against an attack around your classes' power level and under. Considering you're and elite that's pretty high. A blow from higher than the estimated elite power level will severely injure the brat, if not kill it."  
Vegeta nodded. If Frieza sent him on another purging mission he shouldn't have a problem, though he would have to avoid some of the other soldiers on the ship. The ones who were stronger than him seemed to find amusement in torturing him physically.  
Vegeta then saw Nappa staring at him strangely, and he prayed he wouldn't say anything else.  
"Well, I guess saiyans do have strong bonds with their children," Nappa said with understanding.  
"I do NOT have a bond with this spawn of the devil. I don't give a rat's ass what happens to this damned fucking inconvenience!" Vegeta shouted crossing his arms. He refused to admit the reason he wanted to keep the brat was because he… cared, because he didn't. To get rid of the kid would mean a hard hit in the stomach from a force stronger than his own elite power level. Why cause himself unnecessary pain over a single brat. Birthing the child would probably be less painful anyways right?  
Vegeta stood and went to the door, "I don't want anyone to know about this, and I mean no one. Got it?"  
"Y-yes, Prince Vegeta."

After that, Vegeta didn't talk much about the pregnancy, though Nappa made sure to keep a watchful eye on the prince. The pregnancy wasn't that bad at this point, with only the occasion morning sickness. He was able to avoid the other soldiers on the ship for the most part, only getting an insult here and there. Though he soon was in discomfort again as his feet and back started to ache, though it was nothing a saiyan couldn't handle.

He continued to train, though his only partner was Nappa for he didn't want to have explain to anyone why he would need to stop halfway through to run to the bathroom, or when the occasional cramps would be so unbearable that he had to sit out. He asked Nappa why his pregnancy was being rougher than usual. He told him it was probably because the brat was half Changeling. With that being the extent to the issue, he wasn't to upset with the pregnancy.

It was when his stomach started to show that made Vegeta nervous.

At first, he used the armor to cover the hard stomach, which worked up until he reached the sixth month, when the stomach started to stretch the expandable armor. At that point he rarely left his room, doing all of his eating and bathroom matters in the early morning when no one was awake, and at night when everyone was asleep. No one was really suspicious of Vegeta's disappearance, assuming he was out on a mission. Frieza himself hadn't noticed for he was too busy with his own matters to bother Vegeta. Not that he minded, the farther Frieza was away from him the better. As he hit the seven month mark, his tail had begun to swell and oozed a clear white substance. Repulsed, Vegeta asked Nappa about it. He told him his tail was getting ready for nursing, which meant the child should be born about after two weeks. The final two weeks had been fine for Vegeta, except for his tail beginning to ache so badly that doing the simple task of wrapping it around his waist became painful. He decided to just leave the appendage alone.

Finally as he entered the third week Vegeta have his first contraction. He had been napping amongst a bunch of blankets and pillows he placed in the corner as a makeshift nest. He was unsure as to why he had such a desire to do this, though it started to make sense as the second wave hit. It was painful, far more painful than he originally expected.  
_'Fuck, I'm going into labor. Why does it hurt so much? I probably should've just taken the punch in the stomach!'_ he bit his lip as another contraction racked through. The contractions were close and he just started! He called out for Nappa, only to have realized that the buffoon was in the lunchroom eating. Vegeta growled as the next contraction hit him hard, burying his face in the pillows beneath him. He peeled the spandex down off his shoulders so the bunched at his waistline. He hoisted his rear in the air and kept his face pressed into the pillow. While it relieved some of the pressure, it didn't much help with the pain.

"ARG!" he cried out as another one hit, good gods how long was this going to take?! He heard a knock at the door.

"Nappa?" Vegeta called out, panting.

"No, it's Zarbon, Frieza wishes to speak with you," he called through the door. Oh no. Now was not the time for Frieza to make his life a living Hell.

"O-okay, t-tell him I'll be w-with him in a- AHH," Vegeta cried out before he could bit down on the pillow.

"Vegeta? What the hell is going on in there?" Zarbon asked. Vegeta could hear him pressing the code to his room.

"NO!" Vegeta yelled, "Don't come in here!" too late. The door slid upward, revealing Zarbon standing with an annoyed look on his face.

It quickly changed to astounded, "Vegeta what the hell are you doing?" he his voice squeaked in surprise. Vegeta bit down on the pillow as another contraction hit, blood staining his nether regions.

Zarbon glanced at the blue, bloody spandex, and then his eyes trailed up to Vegeta's round, swollen belly.

His eyes widen, "Vegeta, are you… giving birth?"

Vegeta was going to reply something smart when he felt another pain, all he could do was nod weakly into the pillow.

Zarbon glared, then smirked, "so, this is why you've been hiding for so long." Shit. He hoped no one had noticed.

"Hmm, I should probably get you to the medical ward, though I really don't think you're sorry ass deserves help," Zarbon sighed at Vegeta's muffled moan, "though then again if I was pregnant I wouldn't be too eager to have everyone find out either. All right monkey, I will show you sympathy this once but it's not for you, I'm doing this because it's Frieza's kid." Zarbon said as he left the room. What? How did he know it was Frieza's? Zarbon knew damn well Frieza wasn't the only one who took pleasure in sexually abusing the saiyan Adonis. Vegeta growled as a stronger contraction hit. He didn't have time to be worrying about such idiotic things; he needed to focus on getting the devil's offspring out of him. Zarbon had returned with a few medics and a stretcher. The medics lifted him out of his nest and onto the carrier and began to push him down the halls. Since it was dinnertime, hardly anyone was present in the hallway and the ones that were weren't of any importance to Vegeta. He cried out as another contraction hit, he felt a needle get pressed into his forearm. He could already feel himself lose consciousness.

Before he finally let the darkness surround him completely, he heard Zarbon said to a random soldier they passed, "send word to Frieza that Vegeta is about to birth his child. I think he will find the news to be very interesting indeed."

And that brought him back to the present. He had a child. He, Prince Vegeta, had a snot-nosed, noisy, hideous brat. He thought a moment at his last unspoken insult. He couldn't really call the brat ugly if he never seen it right? He wasn't even sure of the gender of the creature yet. No, he wouldn't look at it. He didn't care one single bit about the infant that was _supposed_ to be his child. He didn't have the time or the patience for a child. Wait, scratch that, he didn't even have the desire to acknowledge the creature in the first place. There was no way in hell he would waste his time with this sniveling disgrace across from him. He had more important things to do, then to worry about some baby.  
Especially one of Frieza's.  
That thought made Vegeta frown. This child was not only his, but Frieza's as well. The wailing babe in the cradle beside him shared Frieza's cold, changeling blood. The perfect link between Vegeta and the person he hated most. He growled as the child's cries grew slightly louder.  
"Oh, what do you want?!" Vegeta said as he finally lifted himself up from the bed and leaned over the cradle. He pulled the thin blanket back to uncover the child. His eyes widened at the sight.

The creature was not at all what he originally expected.

The child was male and was a little small, smaller than a normal saiyan child. He had short black that barely brushed the cushion beneath his head, probably not full grown because he wasn't a full saiyan. His skin was a smooth manila color, his cheeks red from his wailing. Vegeta then looked past the baby to its tail. It was furless, and with a quick measurement in his head he realized it was the same length as a saiyans baby's tail.  
_'Interesting,'_ Vegeta thought to himself_, 'I wonder if this tail will serve the same purpose as a saiyan one.'  
_Once he finished that thought, the baby cracked his eyes open; Vegeta shivered and looked away.  
The child's eyes were the same malicious, cold, murderous, red eyes as Frieza's.  
Vegeta then thought for a moment, and turned back to face the child who was now crying again, but left his eyes open. Yes, true the coloring was red but, these eyes were…. Different.  
These eyes weren't cold, but warm; they weren't malicious, but gentle. His eyes didn't look nearly the same as someone's who had seen thousands and thousands of brutal murders, and still took pride in knowing they had all been in his name.  
He leaned over the cradle again, "Why do you keep making that noise?" he asked in annoyance. He got no reply except for more wailing. He growled and tried to think of more things Nappa had told him about saiyan babies. He recalled a few tips, but none that seemed of any use in this situation. Just great.  
Completely losing his patience, he leaned further into the cradle and brought his hands down. Unconsciously making sure to keep one under the child's neck, he gentle lifted the creature into his arms. The baby stopped crying and put a pouty lip, indicating more crying was not far behind.  
"Uh, shit, I don't know what to do with you!" he growled and puffed his tail out in frustration. He looked at it and thought a moment.  
_'Well I know that Nappa said something about saiyan children nursing from the tail, perhaps that's the problem… ugh this better work.'  
_Just as the baby was about to start another set of crying, Vegeta brought his tail out and wiggled it over the child's lips. The child made an 'O' with his mouth. Vegeta smirked and brought the tip of the tail fully into the child's mouth and the creature began to suck feverishly. Finally, something is working out for a change.  
He chuckled at the eagerness of the child, "you eat like you never had food before!"  
Though Vegeta would never admit it to anyone; the sight before him, was one he never thought he'd see. This creature, was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his cold and disgusting life (considering he was expecting a mini Frieza to be waiting in the crib). This mere infant, was like a light in his darkness; a diamond amongst his rough; a savior, of his long forgotten soul. Perhaps he could change, for his baby, give the child a life worth living. The thought of living alone with his baby, raising him, training him, almost seemed rather.  
Nice.  
_'No,'_ Vegeta thought, cutting through his fantasy, _'I need to defeat Frieza first, but I'm just not ready. I need more time, more power, more training; I can't keep this baby here on this ship, and I don't need the distraction. 'What am I even saying? It would be a disgrace for me to raise the enemy's child! Though this kid has done nothing wrong, he deserves a good life. I could raise him to better, better than both Frieza and I! No, I can't keep him here on this ship,' _Vegeta sighed. Frieza's ship was no place for a child, he knew that first hand, _'what am I going to do with you, brat?'  
_By now, word must have already reached Frieza about the birth of his child. The thought of Frieza getting his cold, pale fingers on his baby did not sit well with Vegeta. He had no idea what Frieza would do once he got his hands on the infant, and Vegeta didn't really like any of the scenarios that came to mind. The sound of the child's small creamy lips smacking broke Vegeta from his reverie.  
"Hmm, I guess I should burp you now," he said as he raised the child to his shoulder. He rapped his fingers lightly on the small back. After a few moments, a lit burp sounded the room. The saiyan prince chuckled as he brought the infant back down into his arms. The child looked up at its mother and yawned. Vegeta smiled and brought his tail up to his child's face and waved it, coating the air around the cub with his scent. The child yawned again and closed his eyes. It pained Vegeta to do this action as short, choppy memories filled his head.  
_He was snuggled in bed, with his newborn brother lying next to him. His four-year old mind, while advanced, was not able to comprehend why his mother was saying goodbye. They were only going to sleep, what was she saying bye for? He merely nodded, not willing to work his mind this hard when all he wanted was to feel his mother's sweet scent fill his nose. He smiled when she finally brought her tail out, waving the appendage in front of him and his brother. Vegeta closed his eyes as she opened her lips…_

He growled as he felt his eyes water at the only memory of his mother. He had taught himself a long time ago to stop being hurt about stupid things. So what if he had no idea what happened to his mother, so what if he had no idea which planet his brother resided on if he was even alive, so what if his father was dead.  
So what if he was alone.  
Vegeta's felt an unfamiliar pain in his chest. He never really gave much thought on this subject since he was child, though now it did make sense. Aside from the two imbeciles that lived on this damned ship with him, and Raditz' third-class brother, he was the last of his race. He had no family, and no real friends. Sure Nappa and Raditz comrades, though they didn't love him. They cared for his safety, but they had to do that, he was their prince and nothing more. He cared about absolutely no one, and no one truly cared about him.  
Vegeta almost wanted to cry at that. Even as a grown man, the thought of having no one to love him, or anyone to return to emotion too hurt. He had no one to turn to, no one who cared if he lived or didn't (sure Nappa and Raditz would mourn, though not for him, but for the prince title he so carried), no one who would say they were proud of him and meant it, no one who would care if his body was lying in a ditch somewhere to slowly be eaten away as his soul spent an eternity of solitary pain in Hell.  
He truly was alone.  
He looked down at the child that lay sleeping in his arms. No, he wasn't alone. He had his son; he knew right now that he could no longer deny that he loved the boy, and would do anything for him. This was his family, his love, his world. This was now his reason to never give up. He had to survive and fight, he had to win.  
For the both of them  
"I blame you," he said to the child, "I never thought this much about sentimental bullshit until you came along." He smoothed the skin of the baby's cheek with his tail.  
"Aw, well isn't that just sweet?" Vegeta closed his eyes as the familiar voice filled his ears.

"Well Vegeta you sneaky dog, how did you ever manage to hide this from me?" the ugly voice said as the door closed behind him. Vegeta curled his toes.  
"Come now Vegeta, don't be stingy; I want to see our child too!" he heard the footsteps get closer.  
"My, my," Frieza with overly dramatic amazement, "he sure is a saiyan looking thing, mind if I hold him?"  
Vegeta gripped the child closer to him, wrapping his tail protectively around the infant.  
"Oh why are you being so overprotective Vegeta? You're really not going to let the brat met his daddy?" Vegeta felt Frieza's hands getting closer.  
"No!" he shouted as he leaped from the bed, running to the other side of the room. Just as he reached the door, Frieza appeared in front of him.  
"Going somewhere?" Frieza asked with a smirk. Vegeta growled and spun around. He didn't make it far when a searing pain in his lower back made him cry out and fall to his knees.  
"Oh Vegeta," Frieza said as he tighten his grip on the tail, breaking the sensitive bones, "you really being careless today aren't you?"  
Vegeta bit his lip to keep from screaming as he heard the baby start to wail.  
"Oh look now he's crying. You're not a very good mother Vegeta," Frieza said placing his foot on Vegeta's tail. He leaned over the trembling saiyan and pulled the baby from his arms.  
"No!" Vegeta cried out, "Leave him alone!"  
Frieza continued to walk out the door.  
Vegeta tried to move, but the pain in his tail was too great to overcome, "please, I'll do anything, just leave my baby alone! Please don't take him from me, he's mine!"  
"Oh but alas Vegeta," Frieza said as he paused at the door, "he's my brat too," and with that, he was gone.  
"No, no, no, no," Vegeta whispered to himself. He had been so close, so close to being happy, and now it was gone. It was almost as if he could hear his heart crumbling. He had been careless. He knew he shouldn't have opened his cold stone heart just to have it destroyed all over again. This was what love did to you, you open up your soul to it, leave yourself completely vulnerable, and in return it gave you a shattered heart and a painfully aloneness. He felt an unbearable pain as he thought of his mother, brother, father, and now child that was taken away from him. This was it, the last straw. He had been to open in the past, but that was all over. And just before the pain from his tail pulled him into unconsciousness, he vowed to no longer care, no longer love, though this rule had been established for well over 20 years of his life already, he wouldn't break it as he had just now. No matter what circumstance, no matter how much someone tried, he would never feel this pointless emotion ever again. Just as he finished his vow, tears slid down his face as he slid into unconsciousness.

The kid didn't even have a name.

TBC

Thanks for reading! This was my first real fanfiction (that PGGZ one I wrote when I was like 10 was really stupid and I am not going count that as a fanfiction nor am I going to finish that). I got a little better at writing so I thought I'd try again with fanfiction. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to write this but I kind of like this idea so tell me what you think. The next chapter will be about 11 years into the future which should be after the Maijin Buu saga (because this is literally right before Vegeta went to Earth. I counted the years but I'm not really good at math so correct me if I'm wrong). So yeah read and review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of the character's except for Chill and all the other people from Tenemareen.

Summary: _Shortly before Vegeta came to Earth, he gave birth to a child. Years later when he and his son's paths collide for a short period of time, Vegeta realizes that he must save his son from the terrible abuse he had been forced to endure. Now, with the help of Goku, he must travel across space to the boys adoptive planet and rescue him before it's too late. I'm bad at summaries :P_

Warning:_ Rated M for language, abuse, rape, mpreg, etc._

This is NOT a Goku/Vegeta fanfiction. Sorry, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.

There will be child abuse, hints of starvation etc. in this chapter. If you can't handle this, then please do not read.

The boy with the blindfold

**Chapter one:**

He allowed a sigh to escape his lips as the last of the coal was shoved out. With labored breathes, he turned his head towards the two guards, praying he'd get a reward.

"Hmm," the first guard grunts, "You did better than I had first expected," he finishes, sounding somewhat disappointed. The boy doesn't acknowledge his however, his mind occupied with the thoughts of his reward.

"Hmm, here," the second guard says as he holds out the dough ball. Mouth already watering, the child reaches out.

"Oops," the guard says as he throws the ball into the air, smirking as the dough flew straight over the petite child's head. The boy however, was unfazed. He hadn't expected them to just _give _him the food he so desired, he was actually excited that they even gave him the food in the first place. He waited a few seconds until he heard the dough hit the ground with a 'plop'.

Running as fast as his feet would take him, he followed the smell trail of the fallen food. Dropping to his knees he picked at the dough. He hurriedly scooped it into his mouth, not even bothering to attempt to scrap the dirt off. He brushed his tongue against the ground, making sure he didn't miss any.

Behind him he could hear one of the guards laughing, "It's hilarious! Watching you people chase after food like dogs every damn day is just so amusing!"

The second guard simply shook his head before leaving, "Just disgusting."

After a few moments, the laughing guard was able to come down. He pulled out a long walking stick. He whacked the stick against the back of the child's knees, "Well? Get a move on, I have better things to do than spend my time with the likes of you!"

The boy winced as he willed his feet to work, all the while still getting struck in on the legs by the guard. It was a bit of walking, but they finally reached the opening to the mine. The boy sighed quietly, while it was still a scorching temperature, it wasn't as bad as it was in the small condensed mine.

Plus it was a bit easier to breathe.

"Go, I don't want to see your hideous face anymore," he didn't need to be told twice.

The terrible sound of many screams sounded through his ears as he staggered along. He turned his head, focusing his hearing in the direction of the noise. He heard the sounds of their feet pounding against the ground, and the soft patter of rainfall. Most likely people caught in an acid storm. He silently prayed Neeila wasn't over there.  
_'I wonder where she is, I haven't seen her in a while,_' he stretched his arms as he continued to limp. While it did nothing to soothe his constantly aching muscles; it had a certain placebo effect that he enjoyed. He yawned as he opened his eyes from behind the concealing fabric. He was able to make out the hazy outlines of the scenery. People-shaped figures shoveling dirt in the fields, others appeared to be hauling heavy cartoons of stones; he involuntarily shuddered as he saw one or two thrashing violently on the ground. He turned away and walked towards one of the cliff walls that surrounded the camps.

Once he was there he sat on the ground. Glad for the relief in his legs, willed his ears to check around him. There wasn't anyone around, well at least not close enough to see what he was about to do.  
He felt around the ground in front of him with his fingertips until he came across a decent sized rock. Placing it in front of him, he concentrated on the stone. After a few moments the rock began to lift. Smiling, he lifted the rock over his head. With all the concentration he could muster, he moved the rock up and down in the air. He moved the rock side to side, going higher and higher. The task was starting to put a strain on his mind, though he refused to stop. He had almost reached seven feet in the air when his mind broke and the rock fell. He rubbed the soreness from his temples and smiled. He was getting better at using his mind with every practice. He was not at all fond of the fact that it was a technique my father was known for, but he couldn't deny the amazing feeling he got when he controlled things with his mind.

He frowned. Here he was, thinking about his damned father again. He knew of his father – the others here made sure of that – and all of the terrible things he had done. It was actually his fault a lot of these prisoners were here. He had been told on many occasions that after his father was been killed, he was sent here, a punishment for being the spawn of the evil tyrant. He wasn't exactly sure how long ago this was. The boy hadn't even known that this thing called 'time' even existed until Neeila had told him about it. There was no way to tell what time of day it was. Everyone just slept when they had a chance, and woke up when they were told to. No one knew if it was daytime or nighttime, for the sky never changed from the same depressing smoky bronze.  
He shook his head, he didn't like thinking about his father.  
But he does like thinking of his mother.  
He hadn't been told much about the person, all he knew was that he was a prince and had worked for his father, rebelled against him, and was assumed to have ended up dying in the end. Ever since he could remember, he always thought of his mother as some type of hero. Only someone who wanted to protect the lives of others would fight to the death to make sure that happened right? He was pulled from his thoughts as the locator on his ankle started to burn. It was time to get back. He grimaced as he hopped to his feet, running as fast as he could back to the grand building.

XXXX

It wasn't long before he had reached the place he came from. He walked through the camp, nearly tripping on a motionless body at his feet as he made his way to the grand building. In the distance he heard a call for help, twitching his ear towards the noise, he listened.

"Oh please, someone help me!" sounded a female voice. He ran towards the sound, reaching what he guessed was the shore of a something akin to a tar pit, considering his feet stuck to the bottom. Opening his eyes through the fabric, he saw the outlines of the girl thrashing about. He stuck out his hand. He pounded his feet against the ground, trying to get her attention as he leaned in as much as he could without falling in. The girl turned and grabbed his outstretched hand. His eyebrows drawn in concentration, he pulled with all the strength he could muster, which wasn't much. He grew worried when she only lifted out slightly. The sticky mess around her waist still kept her connected to the pool below. Closing his eyes he concentrated as much as he could, willing his mind to slice through the offending tar until she finally popped out. He fell backwards from the force, the girl landing next to him on her stomach. They both panted as they tried to catch their breath.

After he caught his breath, he caught her gaze, trying to decipher if she was okay or not. He swore he could literally feel her glare as she stood up.

"You little fuck! Who the hell do you think you are? Don't you ever touch me you demon spawn!" she yelled as she grabbed him by his hair, connecting her foot with his nose. The boy cried out.

"How dare you touch me! I would rather die than have your filthy hands on me!" she yelled as she brought her fist down between his eyes over and over again. His body scraped against the ground as she kicked him. He screamed as I felt an already bruised rib crack.

With a final blown to his face, she let go of his hair, "little shit," she said as she turned and walked away. He sighed and sat up, groaning at the discomfort in his side. Growling at the pain, he shakily climbed to his feet. After pulling his feet from the sticky mess, he continued on his way over to the grand building, ignoring the glares he received.

It didn't take too long to reach the grand building. He didn't say anything to the guards as he showed them the blinking ankle bracelet (which at this point was _really _starting to burn). He began to run down the hall as fast as he could, he was really late.

He was almost there when he ran into something hard. Falling onto his rear he opened his eyes, he trembled at the sight before him.

"Well look who decided to show up!" The guard shouted to no one in particular. He moved onto his knees, bowing his head to the guard's feet.

"I-I am s-sorry sir, I-I am truly s-sorry," he stammered. He would've kissed his boot, but it would only make things worse.

He wasn't worthy of the dirt beneath his shoes.

The guard glared at the boy as he brought his foot down on the back of his head. He tried not to scream as his forehead made contact with the ground. He whimpered as the guard brought his foot down onto his back.

"You're very lucky you really need to get to that meeting," he said as he pressed his foot down, "I would be having a lot of fun with you." He removed his foot from his back and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He tried not to gag as he was hoisted into the air. The guard made sure to hold the boy out as far away from him as he could as they walked to the main room. When they reached the room, the guard threw open the large double doors and dropped him onto the floor.

"I found him, he was lurking around the halls slowly and aimlessly, most likely looking to cause some sort of mischief." The child didn't say anything in his defense, even though the guard was severely inaccurate.

"Well we will just have to give him a fitting punishment now won't we?" says the current head guard as he strokes his stone face, "Though sadly that will have to wait, we need to get these prisoners loaded onto the ship."

The boy could tell he wasn't the only one confused by the way the other prisoners eye glanced quickly back and forth to each other, though they didn't say anything.

We know better than to question authority.

"Alright listen up, we are taking an expedition to the Planet Earth," huh? Did he just hear them right?

"What we are looking for are seven small orange balls with stars on them. The eleven of you have been selected for this mission because we need small and quick scavengers such as yourself to find these balls in the least amount of time as possible." The prisoners could hardly breathe; they were getting off the planet?

"Now, absolutely NO form of disobedience will be tolerated! Any sign of misbehavior will be treated with punishments worse than death. We will be there for a very short period of time before we return here. Is this understood?" was this truly happening? They were getting off the planet? It didn't make sense, why was he a part of this selected group? Sure he was small, and had shown his speed and acute senses in the past, but was he even worthy of this trip? Was he worthy of this chance to see for himself how the rest of the universe lived, with little to no pain while at it? He never really had a problem with a behaving, and as long as the planet Earth's conditions were survivable, he shouldn't have a problem. He was pulled from his thoughts as he noticed the ten other prisoners in front of him had stood up. He climbed to his feet as he stood in the back of the line, a few feet away from the other prisoners. He tried to calm his pumping heart as he was grabbed by his collar again, forced to face the guard that kneeled only inches from his face.

"Do not think for one second that you are any less of the little shit you've always been. You are to gather the dragon balls quickly and quietly. If you make so much as a sneeze, you will not be forgiven. Do not think we have run out of new 'activities' for our little ice-jin boy." He snickered as he let go of the boy's shirt. The boy turned to face the front again. He had heard something about it taking two days to reach the planet Earth, though it didn't really concern him, considering he couldn't exactly tell time. He had heard more instructions he probably should've paid attention too, though all he could hear was his heart pounding as he hesitantly stepped onto the ship. How could this really be happening? He gave out a quiet giggle as he tried to hold in his happiness.

"Shut the hell up," he heard the male prisoner in front of him hiss, though he didn't listen. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

Him. Chill. The son of Frieza. The one who was hated by every single being across the galaxy. The one whose blood red eyes were so similar to his sire's, they had to be concealed behind a blindfold his whole life. The boy who had been doomed a young age to live the rest of his life in a place worse than Hell.

Was going on vacation.

TBC

Thanks for reading! I am sorry that I took so long with this but school just started and I am honestly a big procrastinator. Plus I like rewrote this chapter a million times but I finally finished and I won't be taking as long for the other chapters. Also, why didn't you people tell me that I totally left out the three years Goku was away on planet Yardrat! Well we are all just going to pretend he was away for only two years so instead of being 11 he'll be 13 okay? Read and Review


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of the character's except for Chill and all the other people from Tenemareen.

Summary: _Shortly before Vegeta came to Earth, he gave birth to a child. Years later when he and his son's paths collide for a short period of time, Vegeta realizes that he must save his son from the terrible abuse he had been forced to endure. Now, with the help of Goku, he must travel across space to the boys adoptive planet and rescue him before it's too late. I'm bad at summaries :P_

Warning:_ Rated M for language, abuse, rape, mpreg, etc._

This is NOT a Goku/Vegeta fanfiction. Sorry, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.

The boy with the blindfold

**Chapter 3:**

Vegeta frowned as he flew over the city. The sun was in his eyes and it was really starting to irate him, though he wasn't exactly paying attention to that. He had long ago came to realize that since he 'changed'- as the woman liked to call it- he was started to contemplate his past more. When he was- for lack of a better term- evil, he had no feelings, he just simply didn't care, but now he found himself getting lost in his thoughts for hours on end, regretting many of the things he had done in his past.  
He especially regretted things related to Nappa and Raditz.  
It was around the time that Trunks was six that he realized he actually missed them both, even going as far as wanting to _apologize_ for all the grief he caused them over the years. He never really did make raising him easy for the two, though they always stuck by him. Even when he would yell at, or brutally beat them both for no other reason than to get his frustrations out, the men still showed their devotion to him. How did he repay them? He betrayed Nappa and literally sent Raditz to his grave.  
His thoughts then shifted over to his wife. Bulma Briefs, the earthling female had helped him more than he'd like to admit. It was her that gave him shelter, it was her that pried into his past, and it was her that chased away his nightmares.  
It was her that saved him.  
He honestly couldn't understand why she even bothered with him. Back when they were training for the androids, he had been as hostile to her as he possibly could, though she never gave up. She annoyed him, baffled him, hated him, and loved him all at the same time. He was angry with himself for all the grief he caused her in their younger years. He regretted breaking her heart when he left for space; he regretted claiming he didn't care about her or his son.  
He regretted not telling her he love her.  
He knew he loved her, though every time he tried to tell her he shut down. She never once asked him to admit it to her, but it didn't take a genius to know that underneath her understanding, she truly felt like she was in a one-sided relationship.  
His thoughts took another turn and he began to think about Kakarrot. It was had been nearly a month since he returned from the dead and he could already tell the fool was trying to be friends with him. He didn't really mind, having come to terms with the fact that Goku was indeed stronger than him, he actually found himself sometimes looking forward to the third-classes company. No matter how much of an idiot Kakarrot tended to be.  
Speak of the devil; he felt the familiar feel of the air shifting in front of him as said Saiyan appeared in front of him.  
"Hey Geta, what are you doing all the way out here?" Vegeta furrowed his brow in confusion until he noticed that he was indeed sitting on the grass floor of a dense forest. He growled inwardly, he hated when he would get so lost in thought he would end in random places.  
"A better question would be 'What are YOU doing all the way out here?'"  
"But, didn't I just ask you that?" Goku replied, scratching the side of his head in honest confusion.  
Vegeta shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Kakarrot why are you here?"  
"Well I was wondering if you maybe wanted to spar, but if you're busy I could just ask Gohan," he said. Vegeta rolled his eyes as if it was a chore to spend time with the younger Saiyan, when in reality a spar with the strongest being in the universe didn't sound all that bad at the moment.  
He was about to say yes when something in the sky caught his eye. It was small from their distance but it was approaching fast.  
"Whoa what's that thing?" Goku said as he noticed the falling object. Both men stared at the UFO until they could no longer see it behind the trees.  
"I think it landed over that way," Vegeta said as he blasted off, Goku trailing close behind.  
**XXXX**  
Chill was trying his best to control his shivering as he pulled his torn clothes back on. Once the two articles were intact, he wrapped his arms around himself, keeping his gaze to the floor.  
His ears picked up the sound of moving feet shuffle against the floor, followed by the clatter of a tray hitting the ground in front of him.  
"Eat, we are about to land," said the warden as he walked out the door. Chill went on his knees, picked up the bowl, and poured its contents down his throat. After drinking the water in the cup, he sat back and wrapped his arms around his knees, trying desperately to stop his shaking. He hadn't been outside the wardens sleeping quarters since the ship set off, or two days as the guards had said. He couldn't tell why any punishment that required him to take his pants off bothered him so much, all he knew was that when anything like 'that' happened, he tended to shake even more uncontrollably then he already did.  
Finally able to get his trembling to a moderate level, he chose that moment to leave the captain's quarters. Seating himself in the corner of the room, he wrapped his arms around his knees.  
He decided to stop thinking about the previous pain and bring his mind to something positive. He was really here! Who would've guessed that he of all people would get the honor of visiting a new planet? Giggling, he covered his mouth as every prisoner and guard filed into the once empty front room. The warden cleared his throat, instantly catching everyone's attention.  
"Well, we are going to be exiting this ship very soon to search for, as I said before, the dragon balls.  
We will be splitting into two separate groups. We will find the dragon balls as quickly and quietly as possible. You have all been branded with a locator bracelet, any attempt at escaped will be punished with worse than death. Is this understood?"  
The prisoner's nodded.  
"The dragon balls are round and orange with-," the warden was cut off by the shriek of one of the guards.  
Growling, the warden turned to face said guard, "What the hell is the matter with you?"  
The guard didn't reply, just keep staring out the window in utter horror. The warden glared at the guard as he made his way over to the window. The warden's face was in such comical shock that the prisoners probably would've laughed had they not known better.  
"P-prince Vegeta!"  
It took Chill a moment to register what the warden had just said before his heart dropped so dangerously quickly it was almost painful. He checked his ears; he could hear the hard breathing of the prison girl in front of him, the tapping of the chained teenager's feet next to him; they were definitely working. Did he really just hear the warden right?  
"Are you sure sir?" spoke up a female guard, "Prince Vegeta was reported dead over twelve years ago. The planet Namek exploded and there was no sign of any of the space pods. There isn't any possible way he could've survived."  
The warden took his eyes off of the window to glared daggers back at the woman, "are you suggesting that I am a liar?"  
The female shot up straight, her stone-face etched with nervousness, "of course not sir, I was just merely sharing my knowledge of the prince. I promise it won't happen again."  
The warden growled and turned back to the window. Even though there were some differences, the warden could most definitely tell this was the adolescent saiyan prince he met so long ago. The young Vegeta he had been introduced to couldn't have been older than nineteen; clad in Frieza's army's traditional armor, his features were cold and youthful, his tail wrapped tightly around his waist, his eyes refusing to betray emotions. The man that stood before had most definitely aged into quite the Adonis; his hair still shot up straight like a flame, face perfectly chiseled, height slightly increased, and eyebrows drawn in annoyed curiosity.  
The warden was so shocked he almost missed the man next to him. Tall, and spiky haired, he didn't look anything like Raditz or Nappa. That was strange, Vegeta wasn't exactly the one to have friends.  
"Shut up would ya? You're going to get us all in trouble with your fucking noise!" the chained teen hissed at hyperventilating Chill, though the child was too far out of it to even begin to process his words. His mother-or father- was here? Of all places in the entire galaxy his only living parent was here. What should he say? Would he even get a chance to talk to him? Perhaps they were wrong, there was no way Vegeta could be here if he was dead!  
"Well sir, what do you suppose we do?" asked one of the guards.  
"Well we have to go out there, no matter what; we need to get those dragon balls."  
"But sir," the guard said in a low whisper, "what about him?" he asked pointing in the direction of where Chill sat lost in thought. The warden glared as he stomped over to the child. Grabbing the boy by his collar, he struck his hand across his cheek.  
"Now you listen and you listen well," the warden said so only Chill could hear, "if you say anything, step out of turn, or drawn attention to yourself in any way possible, I swear on son's life I will send this pathetic planet into the next dimension and Vegeta with it. I may have let you get away with a lot of things in the twelve years you've been on my planet, but this is no threat. You don't even want to know what I will do to you if you slip up."  
Chill trembled as his slowly nodded his head in understanding. Dropping the young changeling back to the ground, the warden turned away.  
"Now then; pilot, let down the ramp! The rest of you put your masks on now!" the prisoners stood in confusion as the guards all pulled on clear masks over their noses and mouths.  
The force of the clear air hit the unprotected prisoners full force as the ramp was let down. Crumbling to his feet, Chill heaved and gasped for air. His lungs, unprepared for such fresh air, were unable to properly breathe.  
"Oh get up! It's not that fucking bad!" growled the warden.  
It was almost ten minutes of painful hyperventilation until any of the prisoners were able to make a coherent thought. While they still breathed abnormally fast, they were able to force themselves to their feet.

"Finally, now, why don't we go say hello to our old 'friend'?" the warden said as he stepped up to the opening of the ramp. The prisoners lined single file, with Chill being in the back. His heart was pumping faster with every step he took to get to the exit. All of his previous excitement was replaced with nervousness and fear. What would his father (yes, he had decided he would refer to the man as father now) think of him? Would he look at Chill with pity and jump at the chance of freeing the boy? Would he laugh at the pitiful excuse for a creature Chill had become? Or would look at the boy with disgust, and deny he could ever bring something so disgusting into the world? Chill then looked at the light leading to the foreign world with complete horror. His heart stopped, his breath stilled, and his skin paled (underneath the years' worth of dirt), as his mind came across a thought so sickening, one that hurt worse than the hatred and rejection he was so used to. A single random thought that made Chill want to run back up into the ship, fly it all the way back to Tenamareen and never come back.

Would Vegeta even care?

TBC 

Thanks for reading! I am going to be completely honest; I was not pleased with this chapter. I probably could've done a better job but I wanted to get this out as fast as I could while I had the time. Also, I know I said this would be a Goku/Vegeta but I can't find anyway to add their 'love' into this story so there will be none of that, hope I didn't disappoint! So yeah please review, I love them they make me feel special!


End file.
